


The First Time

by Metro (DancouMaryuu)



Category: GaoGaiGar
Genre: /r/FanFiction Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancouMaryuu/pseuds/Metro
Summary: We'd seen it all a thousand times, but there had to be a first time.





	The First Time

Close to zero percent.

The odds were unthinkable.

His father clenched his teeth.

His love took a deep breath in.

The onlookers who owed their lives to him stared in wonder.

The medics could only guess at what the process was doing to his body.

But he knew this and was willing to bear it.

But soon enough, there it was, stepping out of the shroud of green; the culmination of years of work.

A destroyer, built to be a guardian.

Our King of Braves.

His love let out a sigh.

“Final Fusion; complete!”

The cheers could heard for miles.


End file.
